I Love You, Axel
by talkingpies
Summary: Here's my one-shot AkuRoku. I do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts.  Crack couple warning  LarxenexMarluxia  Rated T for yaoi thoughts.  OOC because some of the character personalities are off.


It was 11 A.M. in Vexen's history class. Roxas couldn't stop thinking about Axel. He was thinking about what he should get Axel for Valentines Day instead of Vexen's current lecture about the history of Castle Oblivion. Suddenly, Roxas heard his name being called, it was Vexen.

"Roxas, can you tell me why the Heartless were trying to take Castle Oblivion?"

Roxas was panicking. He wasn't paying any attention at all. He could ask his friend, Zexion, or Cloud, but everyone, and I mean everyone was staring at Roxas.

"Uh. Because the Heartless saw it as a key point in the battle against the keyblade master?"

"NO. Roxas, see me after class."

"Crap. Now I'll never make it to the town square in time." Roxas thought. "Okay." Roxas said.

"It's okay Roxy, pay more attention, got it memorized?" His best friend and partner, Axel said.

"Thanks."

His partner, Axel had it all. His sparkling, spiky red hair, piercing emerald green eyes, and his black diamond shaped markings under his eyes. Roxas also adored his white cotton sweater vest with his purple and black tie with a chain and black shirt. Every look at Axel made Roxas space out. The class seemed like it would never end. Roxas was waiting for that bell to ring. It eventually did, an hour and fifteen minutes later.

"Roxas, what happened today? You're always so sharp!"

"I… I was just a little tired studying and practicing my cello. I apologize, it will not happen again."

"Well, I hope it doesn't you can now go home."

"Really?"

"Remember it's half day today."

"Oh, that's right. Thanks Mr. Vexen."

Roxas then left the room.

"Maybe I might have a shot. Axel, I'll get you something you won't forget." Roxas thought.

Roxas left the school. He was walking to Hollow Bastion market square. Once he got there, the unthinkable was there.

"Hey Roxy!" A familiar voice called out. It was Axel

"Oh, uh hi Axel."

"So whataya doing at the square?"

"Oh, I was going to get something for Zexion. So I was going to get a dictionary or something and then get some sheet music from the music store."

"Oh well, see ya!" Axel then walked off.

"Could my life get any worse? I already got caught in Vexen's class, now I have to go gift hunting? GAH!" Roxas thought.

Roxas started to walk around the market square.

"So, what does Axel like?" he thought.

Roxas walked up to a chocolate shop. He was puzzled. He didn't know what Axel liked even though he was his partner for the last eight months and thirteen days.

"Are you interested in buying chocolate? Or flowers?" a familiar voice said.

"Marluxia? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I run this little shop. So, what will it be?"

"Box of chocolate and a rose."

"Who's it for?"

"You don't need to know."

"It's Axel, isn't it?"  
"Why do you want to know?"

"Would it kill me to know?"

"No, but I-"

"What? Well, that's going to be 550 munny."

Roxas handed Marluxia the money.

"So you buyin' anything for Larxene?"

"Nah, Ever since I went to that Castle Oblivion field trip with her, she's been reeeeeeeally weird lately. It's like Namine only a bit crazier."

"Ahh, Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Roxy."

Roxas left the market square. He hoped his gift would be just enough for Axel.

*THE NEXT DAY 

Roxas got out of bed as usual and got ready for school. He was super nervous because he kept thinking about how Axel would react. He kept thinking about it so much, he almost pulled the same stunt, only in Aerith's class this time.

"And that's the end of class. Have a great Valentines."

Roxas quickly gathered his things and hurried down the hall to history. Axel was in that class.

"Hey, um Axel?"

"Hey buddy! What would you like?"

"Well, I wanted to give this to you."

Roxas gave Axel the box of chocolate and the rose. He gave it to Axel so nervously, that he fainted. Luckily, Axel caught his fall and rested Roxas in his arms.

"Thanks Roxas."

Axel gave Roxas a slight kiss. Roxas returned the favor. Roxas had never been so happy in his life before. He was in a trance. Axel had never done that before.

"Happy Valentines, Axel. P.S., I love you."

"I love you too, Hun."

The bell then rang, and they sat down. After Vexen's rant and lecture about Valentines and more about Castle Oblivion, the bell finally rang. Axel and Roxas then started to walk out to the courtyard where they had the best Valentines neither of them would forget.


End file.
